Mason Vulpe
__TOC__ Profile Name: '''Mason Vulpe '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Male '''Birthplace: '''Red Forest '''Nickname(s): '''The Silver Fox, The Black Shadow, The Silver Flash, The Gentleman Thief '''Occupation: '''Thief, Hunter, Part-Time Mercenary '''Job Type(s): Thieving, Hunting, Mercinary work Height: '''6'3" '''Weight: '''185 lbs (including gear). '''Character Theme: ''(The Racketeers by Two Steps From Hell) '' Entrance Theme: ''(City of Jerusalem from Assassin's Creed I OST) '' Battle Theme: ''(The Sentinel by Celldweller) '' Appearance Mason isn't a short guy, but his mid-length silver hair, light blue eyes and distictive scar over his left eye--he's not blind, people--kind of make him stand out in a crowd. His choice of clothing, however, lets him blend into the shadows where he so often works. With a black undershirt, a dark black shortsleeve overshirt, black pants--held up by a dark belt--and dark green hooded cloak; he's hard to see in a darkened street, back alley, or a dark room. His custom black boots are made for stealth, along with his custom black leather gloves. He wears a bit of light leather body armor under his cloak as a precaution against more agressive opponents. He often wears a grey scarf that covers half his face, ensuring his anonymity. He also has hard leather wraparound arm guards on both of his lower arms below the elbow. He also carries his tools of the trade with him as well. In a large pouch on his left side, he carries his smaller tools: smoke bombs, flash bangs and concussion grenades. Sonic disruptors, garrote wire, trip lines, and incindiary grenades are kept in a pouch strapped to his right thigh. In a pouch strapped on his left thigh, he carries an electronic lock disruptor, and a conventional lock pick. In slots on his body armor, he wears several large bladed throwing knives ready for use. On his back in a quiver, he carries his set of arrows that have made him unique among both thieves and hunters alike, making him desirable amongst his many clients. Hooked onto left side near his pouch is an unfolding--strong and durable-- black lightweight compound bow --, "Night Hawk", lending him his nickname "The Black Shadow". He also has a custom silenced pistol that he keeps in a holster on his right side, just in case things do get out of hand. In a sheath on his upper right arm, he carries a large bladed serrated knife for close in work. Personality Being born into a less than apt level in society, Mason developed a sense of loathing toward those more fortunate than himself that he maintains to this day. By himself, he is quiet professionalism, never talking until a job is completed successfully. When not on a job, he is good natured, friendly, and quite sociable. Despite his origins, he is actually quite intelligent on many subjects, and people are often surprised by it. Around the more privledged, he can be quite the gentleman, despite having stolen a few thousand out of their coffers and a few hundred out of their wallets. This led to his other nickname, "The Gentleman Thief". A thief he may be, but he tends to be a honest one. Weapons Mason is a master thief by training, but has adopted an "adapt or die" philosophy over the three years that he left his master. He's proficient in stealth tactics, rivaling some assassins with his stealth skills. His weapons reflect his training and his philosophy: *'Night Hawk (Bow with arrows) : '''A custom built compound bow, it's built to suit his need for for stealth, mobility and accuracy. Carries a variety of arrows: Incindiary, Explosive tipped, Shock (Stun), Armor piercing, and regular. *'Secerator( Dual bladed Glave): This is Mason's longest range melee weapon of choice. Night Hawk's draw strings wheel in and retract, the bow curves straightening out and a pair of sharp four inch blades on a retracting handle emerge out along what were the bow curves, the bow handle becoming the handle of the glave. Mason was taught how to use a glave by his master, so he's no pushover with this weapon. *'Combat Knife: '''As part of his "Adapt or die" philosophy, he carries a knife for when a fight with an opponent gets into the realm of hand to hand combat. His opponents are often surprised at his proficency with it. *'Silenced Pistol: '''Custom built pistol that he uses when his knife has very little persuasive effect on an opponent. With the same power as a regular pistol, it sounds with a sharp crack, instead of its distictive thunderous booming sound. Battle Style & Abilities Mason isn't one for direct combat if he can help it. He's more for indirect combat, hitting opponents from distance with Night Hawk. When in a building, he'll draw an opponent in, making an opponent run into his elaborate trap work that he uses. His trap work is considered some of the best that many have run into. If it comes to it, he'll use his close in weapons, namely his knife. He's quite skilled in martial arts, and he'll leave the more difficult opponents with broken bones. He also has a few special abilities that he has been able to use since birth, but has refined through experience: ''Passive Abilities'' *'Teleport: '''An ability that allows him to scale buildings at lightning speed. He jumps, then reappears at a spot he visualizes. This has earned him the nickname "The Silver Flash". *'Vanish: 'Ability where he literally vanishes from the sight of the viewer. Allows him to leave a scene unmolested. *'Cloak: 'Ability where he cloaks himself, blending into the environment around him. Uses this to leave a scene or win a fight by hitting the opponent multiple times before reappearing. *'Tracker: '''Allows Mason to track an opponent by tracking their "Spiritual Wake." Also allows Mason to unlock numbered combination safes quickly and easily. ''Active Abilities''' *'Blur: 'Ability that enhances the speed of his strikes three fold. From Mason's perspective, time is distorted when he attacks, the opponent seemingly moving in slow motion. *'Foresight: 'Ability that allows Mason to fire his bow or his pistol accurately while in a sprint or just on the move. Also allows him to use his bow while hanging from a ledge, rope, or while upside-down. *'Dash: 'Ability where he uses speed to increase his distance from his opponents or close distance in a chase. History Mason didn't have a good start in life. Born into a poor farm family, Mason and his family dealt with poverty on a daily basis. Because of that, Mason resorted to thieving at an early age. Although his parents didn't condone it publicly, they were privately thankful for Mason helping out in his own way. It went that way until Mason was around 7 years old, when a invasion force ransacked the family farm, leaving Mason an orphan. For two years, Mason was forced to live day to day, stealing for his meals. One day, a man showed up while nine year old Mason was hiding, offering Mason shelter, food, and a place to call home. Mason--filthy, desperate, and lonely--gratefully took the man up on his offer offer. For four years, the man taught Mason how to thieve properly, stealth, martial arts, the use of bow and arrow, escape and evasion, and harnessing Mason's ability to use Dust. By the time he was 14, Mason had become a master thief, hunter, part-time mercenary, and even co-opted in assassination work--although Mason finds assassination a waste of his skills and training. As per his master's wishes and out of his own heart, Mason often gives 40% of his theft to the downtrodden, knowing their pain all too well himself. As Mason so often says, "I may be a thief, but at least I'm honest about it. Better an honest thief than a lying citizen." At fifteen, he was sent to Signal Academy and excelled, despite his less than stellar track record. At seventeen, he was surprised to find out that he'd been selected to go to Beacon Academy along with his fellow classmates. A Backstory Of course, Mason will never admit ''how ''he got that distinctive scar of his. With telling that story, a rush of emotions flood Mason each time he tells it, including one Mason was warned would be his weakness: love. Mason was on another one of his heists, this time taking on the so called formidable Newcastle Estate. Mason, never one to shy from a challenge, decided he would try and steal a portion of the Newcastle fortune for his own. This was as much a heist as it was a statement to the nobility: You money doesn't make you untouchable. His infiltration went uneventfully, and he had made it to the safe room. Mason took a small but substantial portion of the Newcastle fortune, stashing it in a bag that he takes on his heists. His exit was a different story. Mason was just about to leave when someone had spotted him in his distinctive clothing. He turned his head, spotting a girl that was only a year younger than him. His heart was pounding, but not at the fear of having been discovered. He knew what it was, and it froze him for a critical two minutes. The girl, unknowing of what Mason's emotional state at that time but having some idea of what he just did, took out her whip and lashed out at him. Mason barely avoided the whip coiling around his neck, the razor whip hitting his face and almost blinding him. He settled down on the grounds of the estate below before he made his next move. He then took out a piece of paper and wrote down a note to the girl--to this day, Mason refuses to say what he had written. He teleported to the girl's room, leaving the note where she would easily see it. He then teleported out of the estate house, giving the girl and ironic salute and a wink before he teleported out of the estate gounds. He had also left a note for Lord and Lady Newcastle where they could see it. It said: ''"I enjoyed your company, Newcastle family. Next time...leave me a snack. I work up an apetite when I'm robbing you blind. And my advice...get better security next time as well, because I could beat your security measures in my sleep. Yours truly, '' ''The Silver Fox ''P.S. Is your daughter single? oxo" '' Mason hasn't returned to the Newcastle estate ever since, but delighted in observing Lord Newcastle's reaction a day after his successful heist. Author's Notes *Mason's last name ''Vulpe ''is the Romanian word for fox *Appearance is borrowed from Garret from the video game ''Thief '' *Mason's kind nature is mirrored after my own personality ^_^ *All concepts and ideas are original Category:Fan Made Character Category:Alternate Universe Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Pending Character